1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicle sets and particularly to a body wearable toy vehicle device.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
The desirability of securing a play toy to the human body for convenient transport and play enhancement has been recognized in the past. A toy vehicle, marketed under the name WRIST RACERS, by the Knickerbocker Toy Company, Inc., is supportable on a platform secured to the wrist by a wrist watch-type strap. The vehicle is propelled from a platform onto a surface along an outwardly extending ramp. A toy vehicle device securable to the user's fingers is described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 343,879 by Kulesza, et al., assigned to the assignee of the present invention. While these devices are capable of providing unique action and considerable enjoyment, there is a continued demand for new and entertaining devices of this type.